youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DanTDM
Daniel Middleton (also known as TheDiamondMinecart) is a very popular Minecraft YouTuber that does Minecraft , along with TDM Vlogs and TDM Plays. Dan has uploaded a total of more than 1,000 videos and still increasing daily. He is known for his daily reviews as well as several Let's Play series including The Diamond Dimensions, a modpack put together by Dan himself as well as the latest series Minecraft Xbox, where he attempts to build a giant kingdom in survival. He also makes vlogs, that he does consistently. He opened a new YouTube channel specially for his vlogs, called MoreTDM. He also do Trayaurus videos in which Trayaurus is shown doing his pesky tasks (For Example, sending Dan to prehistoric ages etc). Dan is married to Jemma Middleton (also known as JemPlaysMC) and they sometimes do videos together (e.g Husband vs. Wife Survival). Dan and Jemma also own two pugs, Ellie and Darcie. Ellie is one year old (2014). Darcie is just a little puppy. Characters *Grim, his skeleton-wolf companion, in most mod showcases, sometimes often goes with DanTDM on an adventure. He was killed when Trayaurus put her in his duplicate machine that accidentally turned her into bones. However, Trayaurus soon built a machine that could revive Grim from the dead. The machine worked, however, left him as skeleton. *Craig The Mailman, a character who occasionally delivers crafting ingredients like he did in the iPod Mod. He seems mildly insane. *McDuck, a chicken which appears extremely rarely in the DanTDM videos. It's last appearance was in "TRAYAURUS' OPERATION" *Denton, introduced in the Mutant Bugs mod. He got fired and is now portrayed as somewhat of a villain in the Secret Agent mod and the Robot Supersuit mod. He is very evil and the villain of the channel. *Boris, a minor character who stole Dan's dog Casper and got jailed in Dan's Xbox Survival series. *Terrence, a Pig who recently died in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. He named a pig after Terrance called Terrence the 2nd. He still lives in The Lab. * Iron Man, an Iron Golem who lives in Dan's Xbox Survival Series. The first iron golem to be spawned was Iron Man. * Dr Trayaurus, a villager that is Dans best buddy. Dr Trayaurus is always in his mod showcases, making crazy stuff for him. Mod Showcases TheDiamondMinecart's mod showcases are recommended among most because he gets involved with the mod and sometimes even makes a story line to help your understanding of the mod and to make it funnier. His mod showcases are normally where he adds his characters. His most popular one by a mere inch is Dr. Trayauraus. Trayaurus is known for being a scientist. Mainly but also switches jobs according to the story line (e.g. In the McDonald's mod showcase, Doctor Trayaurus portrays a McDonald's employee). He apparently isn't very intelligent according to Dan, probably because he didn't go to school when he was just a little villager. Dan currently has over 250 mod showcases, taking up the majority of his total videos. Diamond Dimensions A modpack modded survival made arranged by Dan, that adds bunch of new dimensions and mods to Minecraft. Some of the main mods included are the Twilight Forest Dimension, Grimoire Of Gaia 2, The Atum Desert Dimension, The Eternal Frost Dimension, The Lion King Mod, and the Galacticraft Mod. One of DanTDM faithful companion is Far, a pig farmer born by a Human Egg from the MyPeople Mod. The aim is to visit as many dimensions as possible, but the series will never end. Season 2 The season 2 of the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 72. This time, the Diamond Dimensions has 62 mods and is now for 1.6.4, however it's not available for public release, yet, as Dan would need to ask permission from over 25 modders. One of the bugs is crashing when using a sword with sharpness (Now fixed) as mentioned on his twitter @DiamondMinecart. He recently got a spider pet and a battle pig named Baconator. Sadly, his son Craig killed his pet spider. He had multiple attempts to have a second child, but first the baby glitched, and then the next one got killed. Fortunately, he has successfully created a daughter called Trinity. His son Craig had a wife named Stephanie but she died at the same time as his 3rd child, Alexis by the Uvaraptors (Dan calls them rainbow-chickens). Following, after some trips to the Erebus dimension and death, losing all relationships with MCA, his daughter Trinity permanently ran away and Dan wasn't happy about that because his only child is Craig. Season 3 The season 3 of the the Diamond Dimensions started at Episode 135. There are 45 mods and it is made possible for 1.7.9, it is still not ready for public release yet, as Dan has to seek permission from over 30 modders. On Epsiode 145,Dan found a Portal To the Haven Dimension and the portal was located very high up in the sky. He needed to find gunpowder by killing Creepers in mineshafts to safely land on the ground. While Dan was searching for gun powder, he finds his his entire family(Craig son and Rosalie wife) and the fellow villagers, died from a raid of hostile mobs. Dan has also visited the Haven Dimension and he also made a Jet pack to travel around and prevent himself from falling. He visits the nether and finds a lucky block and it gave a mushroom called DanTDM's last Hope and he found a portal to a new dimension in the nether.Then Dan needed to kill a mod in the haven diamension to fight the boss of the haven dimension.Dan goes on a jorney to make a infernal bow and arrow which needed tree spirits The Sims 4 Dan also started a new series named The Sims 4. There are currently 20 episodes and it has very good reviews. There are a total of '7 '''sims in the household. There are 2 families, DanTDM and his wife Katrina, and Dr Trayaurus, his wife Bristol and their 3 children, Herbert, Ralph, Amira. Not much things have changed since. Though Dan did age up Ralph and Amira. Quotes *"Good Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeee!!'' *''"You little punk!"'' * "HEY! NO!" * "Get outta here!* * *''High five craig"'' * "I'm not gonna lie..." * "...we are gonna be in MAJOR trouble!" * "So rude.." Dogs Dan has been getting a lot of dogs. *''Grim. A skeleton dog in his mod showcases.'' *''Casper. A dog that was almost turned into food by Boris in Xbox.'' *''Minor Dogs In Xbox. Dan's other dogs in Xbox.'' *''Unnamed Dogs. His new dogs in his Dog House. '' *''Dog. Name of Dan's dog in his modded survival. Sadly died since he didn't have time to heal him'' Art drawers''.'' PixelSwift PyxelStyx Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers